


Apollo è un Dio, ma Enjolras è un Uomo

by WandererS



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererS/pseuds/WandererS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La situazione alla barricata volge al peggio, ed Enjolras scopre di essere più umano di quanto chiunque, guardandolo, possa pensare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo è un Dio, ma Enjolras è un Uomo

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il centro della barricata aveva ceduto.

Le guardie nazionali avevano sfondato la cima dello sbarramento, già indebolita dalle cannonate, e avanzavano a passo di carica.

Enjolras vedeva i loro stivali oltrepassare con indifferenza i corpi dei suoi amici, calpestando il sangue da loro versato per quell'ideale di libertà e uguaglianza che oramai poteva veder svanire come nebbia al sole, spazzato via dalle baionette e dalle pallottole.

Era finita, avevano fallito.

Combeferre, il petto dilaniato da tre baionette, era caduto davanti ai suoi occhi. Aveva perso di vista Courfeyrac, Joly, Bossuet e Feuilly, ma aveva affidato loro il centro della barricata e sapeva che non avrebbero ceduto un palmo di terreno finché avessero avuto respiro.

Erano tutti morti.

Che senso aveva continuare a combattere per una libertà che non avrebbero potuto vivere, per un'uguaglianza che per loro non avrebbe avuto più alcun senso?

Tutti sono uguali, una volta morti.

In quel momento cruciale, le sue certezze si incrinavano, cominciava a dubitare della propria causa.

Lottare sarebbe stato inutile, continuare a combattere non sarebbe servito a niente. Nulla sarebbe cambiato: le loro vite, lungi dall'essere ad una svolta, erano giunte al capolinea, e questo senza deviare di un millimetro il corso della storia, senza provocare una rivoluzione, senza riuscire ad indurre il popolo a sollevare la testa.

Enjolras, perdendo la fiducia nel veder realizzati i propri ideali, si trovò smarrito. Crollata quella speranza, i suoi amici avrebbero potuto sorreggerlo, dandogli una ragione per lottare, ma anche loro l'avevano abbandonato. Giacevano tra i mobili sfasciati della barricata, sul selciato, in pozze di sangue, e lui era solo.

Gli sembrò di avvertire un cambiamento nell'atmosfera attorno a lui: le grida si erano fatte più alte, avevano assunto un tono disperato, una venatura di panico. Si riscosse. Non era finita, non aveva il diritto di arrendersi ora, quando ancora c'erano insorti vivi, quando ancora _lui_ era vivo e poteva combattere. Le suppliche di quei giovani ad una porta sprangata lo colpirono come nessuna pallottola era riuscita a fare. Volevano vivere ancora qualche giorno, anni magari, o anche solo una manciata di minuti. E, se così doveva essere, per quei pochi, miseri minuti, lui avrebbe combattuto per loro, sconosciuti parigini che si erano uniti alla sua piccola rivolta.

Si slanciò verso la porta dell'osteria e la spalancò. Lanciò un richiamo ai giovani disperati dal viso rigato di lacrime, le mani rosse e scorticate dal duro legno di una porta e dall'ancor più dura pietra del cuore che quella porta celava, e li protesse mentre si rifugiavano all'interno. Infine, rimasto solo, fece mulinare la carabina per creare un varco tra le baionette dei soldati e guadagnare così una manciata di secondi preziosi per poter entrare anche lui nell'osteria. Gettandosi, infine, sulla porta con tutto il suo peso, i propri sforzi uniti a quelli degli altri, riuscì a chiuderla con violenza e, cercando di ignorare i cinque monconi rosati che ancora si aggrappavano allo stipite come per sradicarlo dalla parete, ignari che la forza li aveva all'improvviso abbandonati, la sbarrò con chiavistello e catenaccio.

Una porta chiusa poteva significare allo stesso modo condanna o salvezza.

In quel momento di tregua, protetto dai colpi dei fucili e delle baionette da quello scudo di legno improvvisato, si guardò intorno, scrutando i visi pallidi, segnati dalla sofferenza e dalla disperazione. Non conosceva nessuno di quei giovani, se non di vista, non sapeva i loro nomi o le loro storie. Avrebbe voluto incitarli con un discorso profondo, ispirato, parlare di un futuro migliore, di una nuova alba... Ma davanti a quei visi tormentati e a quegli sguardi pieni di sconforto, le parole gli vennero meno. Non riuscì a mostrarsi distaccato e superiore alle angosce che emergevano dinnanzi a quelle porte chiuse, rimase ancorato all'umano desiderio che tutti loro avevano: rimanere attaccati alla vita, con le unghie e con i denti.

«Vendiamo cara la pelle.»

Parole semplici, immediate, umane.

Prima di salire al piano superiore per approntare l'ultima difesa, Enjolras si avvicinò al tavolo dove giacevano Mabeuf e Gavroche, il più anziano e il più giovane dei martiri di quella rivoluzione, i lineamenti velati dalle pieghe del sudario. Doveva essere come loro, come quel vecchio che aveva sacrificato la propria vita per issare una bandiera, simbolo di speranza per gli insorti, come quel bambino che si era gettato incontro alla morte per qualche munizione, cantando. Invidiava il loro eroismo spontaneo e spensierato. Lui era il capo di quella rivoluzione, certo, ed era sempre stato consapevole dei rischi, sapeva da tempo che quello poteva essere il giorno della sua morte. Eppure, solo, senza i suoi amici, ultimo degli _Amis_ , morire era più difficile di quanto avesse immaginato. Vedendo la mano di Mabeuf sporgere da sotto il sudario, la prese tra le sue e, in un gesto a metà tra l'omaggio e la richiesta di concedergli la forza e il coraggio che gli altri sembravano vedere connaturati in lui, vi posò un bacio.

Era fredda e dura come il marmo. Come la morte.

Reprimendo un brivido, si preparò all'ultima, disperata difesa.

Al piano superiore, accalcati intorno al buco nel pavimento dove fino a poco prima si innestava la scala a chiocciola, che ora giaceva in pezzi sotto di loro, scaricarono le loro ultime cartucce sugli assalitori, per poi passare alle armi bianche, alle bottiglie, alle mani nude.

Enjolras infilzò con la spada un soldato, che cadendo la strappò dalla stretta della sua mano, e impugnò il calcio della carabina, ormai scarica, per usarlo come mazza. Colpì una dopo l'altra le teste e le mani che emergevano tra i tronconi scheggiati dell'ultimo gradino della scala. Non ci volle molto perché si rendesse conto che a fianco a lui le mani che brandivano coltelli e colli di bottiglie diminuivano mano a mano di numero, mentre davanti a lui ogni nemico era immediatamente rimpiazzato da un altro, e i soldati si facevano sempre più intraprendenti. In breve, trovarono il modo di arrampicarsi attraverso quel buco. In breve, Enjolras rimase solo.

Stringendo la carabina, il calcio viscido di sangue, arretrò. I soldati rimasero a qualche passo di distanza, e uno di loro gridò:

«È il capo, è lui che ha ucciso l'artigliere, visto che s'è messo lì, ci sta bene, ci rimanga: fuciliamolo sul posto.»

Pensando a quel bel sergente cannoniere, al dolore che gli aveva dato trapassargli il petto con una pallottola, ai preziosi minuti guadagnati a quel prezzo, ebbe una stretta al cuore.

Tuttavia, nulla trasparì sul suo volto di ghiaccio.

«Fucilatemi.»

Gettando via la carabina ormai inutile, incrociò le braccia al petto, come in un gesto di sfida e d'audacia.

In realtà, voleva tentare di soffocare il battito accelerato del suo cuore. Voleva impedire che i soldati notassero il tremito, involontario e incontrollabile, che scuoteva le sue mani. Voleva mostrarsi coraggioso di fronte alla morte, più di quanto non si sentisse nell'animo. Era solo, era l'ultimo rimasto, e non poteva permettersi di crollare, di mostrarsi debole, di mostrarsi umano.

Calò il silenzio.

Attese, il cuore che gli batteva rapido contro il petto, come se volesse fuggire da quella sua gabbia, lo sguardo risoluto e fiero, timoroso di rivelare una qualche incertezza.

Rifiutò di essere bendato: non voleva aspettare la morte in un limbo di oscurità, silenzio e solitudine.

Attese con rassegnazione il compimento del suo destino, l'ordine che da un momento all'altro avrebbe posto fine alla sua vita.

Ma quell'ordine, già aleggiante nell'aria fumosa della stanza, non giunse. Al suo posto, un grido inatteso:

«Viva la repubblica! Ci sono anch'io.»

Enjolras, confuso, guardò una figura avvicinarsi dal lato opposto della sala.

Grantaire.

Che cosa ci faceva lì? Ricordò vagamente che la sera prima lo aveva visto, ubriaco, nell'osteria, e gli aveva intimato di andarsene. Considerando quanto aveva bevuto, doveva essere caduto in un sonno profondo in un angolo di quella sala. Ma questo non spiegava per quale motivo si era svegliato, né, soprattutto, perché aveva gridato, rivelando la propria presenza ai soldati. Né perché stesse camminando, con espressione determinata, dritto verso la morte.

Enjolras, perso in quello sguardo, sfolgorante come mai l'aveva visto prima, colmo di una fiducia che mai credeva avrebbe conquistato un cuore cinico come quello di Grantaire, vide crollare le sue certezze. Era certo che quello scettico non avrebbe mai sostenuto la sua causa, eppure aveva inneggiato alla repubblica. Era certo che fosse falso o ironico quando diceva di credere in lui, eppure ora lo fissava con _quello sguardo_...

Si riscosse solo quando Grantaire fu accanto a lui.

«Finitene due con un colpo solo. Lo permetti?»

Avrebbe voluto dire mille cose. Avrebbe voluto insultarlo, cacciarlo, rispondergli di no. Avrebbe voluto elogiarlo, per una volta. Avrebbe voluto pregarlo di andarsene, di salvarsi, almeno lui. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di sì, ringraziarlo, fargli capire quanto significava per lui quel gesto, la sua presenza lì. Avrebbe voluto scusarsi, per tutto. Avrebbe voluto avere una vita per dirgli tutte quelle cose, e anche di più.

Ma non aveva detto nulla di tutto ciò.

Sopraffatto, incapace di profferire parola, meravigliato e incredulo per quell'inaspettata tempesta di sensazioni e sentimenti che si era abbattuta su di lui, non disse nulla.

Si limitò a sciogliere le braccia che aveva incrociato sul petto. Il suo cuore batteva ancora veloce, incontrollabile, ma nessun tremito scuoteva più le membra di Enjolras.

Afferrò la mano di Grantaire, salda e sicura, intrecciando strettamente le proprie dita alle sue.

Sorrise.

L'ultima cosa che vide fu l'azzurro scintillante dei suoi occhi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
